


戒指

by a_fish_without_water555



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fish_without_water555/pseuds/a_fish_without_water555
Summary: 部分暴力描写/迷x/捆绑共济会米x军火商耀





	戒指

**Author's Note:**

> 部分暴力描写/迷x/捆绑  
> 共济会米x军火商耀

　　当那个美国人绕到沙发背后，弯下腰伏在他肩头耳语的时候，王耀有一种不算好的预感。

　　Cheers。他说，标准的纽约上东区口音。

　　随即红葡萄酒杯碰撞发出清脆的声响，如同朋友聚会时欢乐的开场。

　　可他们并非朋友，甚至比陌生人的关系还要糟糕。王耀冷笑。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，这个名字属于一个棘手的敌人，一个三番两次和他作对的疯子。

　　而今天他到来的理由也并非聚会，他要和疯子谈判。

　　“谈正题吧，琼斯先生。”王耀晃了晃杯中宝石红色的液体，却没有品尝的打算，“我想您的时间表很紧张。”

　　阿尔弗雷德站起身，“哈哈，为了你我把那些恼人的事项都推迟到明天了。”他的声音从后上方传来，带着明显的俯视感，言辞却诚恳而礼貌。

　　“所以今晚……唔，我的意思是，从现在到日出前的七个小时里，我的时间全部由你支配。”

　　“不胜荣幸。”王耀淡淡地回答，把酒杯搁在面前黑色大理石的桌案上。他没有看见身后的美国人在这时微微变了脸色。那双原本看起来无害的蓝眼睛里，流露出猎人打量猎物的神色。

　　阿尔弗雷德顺势倚靠在沙发的背面。藏青色的西服与沙发靠垫摩擦发出的声响，让王耀不悦地挑起眉。

　　这里太安静了。任何响动都会被无限地放大，演变成危险而暧昧的信号。

　　王耀微微侧头，美国人手捧的酒杯停在他面前不远的地方。液面轻轻晃动，往空气里一丝丝渗入香醇、迷醉的气息。对方一直有种难言的轻佻态度，这让王耀心生烦躁。他不再维持表面的客套，语气冷了下来，“那批货物被海关扣下，是你的授意吧。”

　　“哦，是吗。刚才听说海关总署的人今晚检查了一条货船，似乎在船上发现了什么危险的玩具。王先生，我可是非常惊讶的。”

　　“别惺惺作态了。”王耀根本不相信他的鬼话，“阿尔弗雷德，开个条件。”

　　“条件？好主意。”阿尔弗雷德若有所思地托着下巴，片刻后笑了起来，“那么，叫我阿尔弗，也允许我称呼你的名字吧，耀。”

　　这算什么条件？

　　王耀非常惊讶，他仰起头看见阿尔弗雷德依然带着笑意的脸，深深皱眉，“我没有和你开玩笑。”

　　“我也没有。”阿尔弗雷德收起了调笑，俯下身认真地注视着王耀。镜片下的眼瞳是圣湖般澄澈的蓝色。　

　　王耀一时说不出话来。他并不打算信任眼前的美国人，眼下只好配合着演戏。　  
　  
　　“阿尔弗，”王耀微微弯起嘴角，递出一个友善的笑，“所以你会帮我……”

　　王耀的声音戛然而止，脸上徒留惊愕的表情。在看见阿尔弗雷德的目光中毫不掩饰的贪恋时，他意识到事态开始滑向危险的境地。他想不明白缘由，毫无自觉自己刚才的笑容在对方眼里有着怎样的诱惑力。

　　果然是个疯子！

　　王耀本能地想要逃开，可还来不及起身，就有一只手用力地扣住了他的肩膀。在体能的较量中，东方人处于绝对的劣势。他不停挣扎着，试图摆脱对方的辖制。原本在脑后束成马尾的长发，也在混乱的纠缠中散开，零乱地落在肩头。

　　王耀突然听见酒杯坠地的声响。黑色西服的袖口很快传来被酒液濡湿的感觉，许多玻璃碎片散落在他的脚边。

　　“不能这么浪费。”阿尔弗雷德的左手仍牢牢按着王耀的肩膀，而失去酒杯后空出的右手，不容拒绝地扼住身下猎物的下颌。

　　“这眼神真好，漂亮极了。”他强迫王耀抬起头来，欣赏着对方惊怒中掺着一丝慌乱的表情，“我希望你能一直睁大眼睛，看见一切，记住一切。”

　　“这就是琼斯先生的待客之道么。要扣押人质，还是杀人灭口？”王耀不屑地笑起来。他死死扣住阿尔弗雷德的手腕，在心里做出了谈判破裂后的最坏打算。

　　“看来我们之间有些误会。”阿尔弗雷德苦恼地皱眉，“是不是这样你才会明白……”他松开左手，摘下自己的眼镜，低头舔弄王耀的耳廓。本如白瓷般细腻的颜色，很快饱涨成滴血的红。

　　王耀闭上眼，脸上褪去了冷漠之外所有的表情，只有微微颤抖的眼睫透露出一丝不平静的情绪。

　　一番耳鬓厮磨，带着酒气的吻很快贴上了他的面颊，炙烤着每一寸被侵略的皮肤，吸吮出一道道暧昧的痕迹。在贴近唇角时，却放缓了节奏，慢慢覆上他的双唇，并不着急深入到口腔。

　　王耀一直不曾反抗，也不曾做出任何回应，却在此刻突然睁眼，狠狠推开冒犯自己的家伙。

　　“别动。”

　　颈部一凉，阿尔弗雷德怔怔看着东方人刚才被自己触碰过的、柔软如玫瑰花瓣的嘴角扬起了鄙薄的笑意。看来对方还是不懂他的意图，美国人有些无奈。

　　“耀，我有点生气了怎么办？”他歪过头，脸上的表情似笑非笑，自顾自地站直身体，完全不在意横在脖颈上的刀刃。王耀不得不跟着起身，尤带湿痕的脸上写着分明的恼怒。

　　对峙的气氛剑拔弩张，两人中间却隔着一道可笑的、被葡萄酒弄脏的意式沙发。

　　阿尔弗雷德从刀柄认出，那原本是王耀西服口袋里竖着的钢笔。脱下笔帽后，才露出这把轻巧却锋利的匕首。

　　“我说了别动。”明明站在绝对优势的立场，王耀却发现自己因为对方的态度产生了犹豫和不安，“阿尔弗雷德，以为我不敢杀你么。”

　　阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，语气依旧轻松，“杀了我，恐怕出去会有些麻烦。这里姑且算是我的地方。那群无能的下属总是不太听话。我不想伤害到你，却不知道他们会做出什么事来。”他伸手抚摸王耀执刀的手，从凸出的指节、肌肉紧绷的手背到尖峭的腕骨，最后紧紧扣在那白皙却稍显细痩的手腕上。

　　腕上粗粝的触感，来自那人常年握枪的手上生出的茧。他的掌心明明很温暖，王耀却感到毒蛇般冰冷的气息。

　　“耀，你不是为了那批货物来的么？现在就算全身而退，问题也没有解决。我们今晚的时间不就浪费了么？”阿尔弗雷德不怀好意地摩挲着他的手腕，却摆出了一副郑重的表情，将话题引向正轨，“我可以帮你，第二个条件就是拿开它。小心，别割伤了自己。”

　　他示意王耀拿开匕首。王耀的反应却像是听到了什么极好笑的事，“我凭什么相信你？”

　　“嗯……那就没办法了。”

　　话音落地前，阿尔弗雷德的眼神已经冷了下来。手腕好像被什么蛰了一下，王耀忍不住痛呼了一声，右手突然麻痹失力。而对方当然不会放弃这样的机会，立刻反扭住他的胳膊，将危险的匕首打落在地。

　　阿尔弗雷德扯住王耀的头发，让他转过脸来，不得不和自己对视。他亮了亮自己食指上的王冠样式的戒指。银亮的金属环上刻着一圈上帝之眼的纹章，贴近指缝处弹出了一根同样色泽的尖针。

　　“放心，只是特别一点的肌肉松弛剂。”

　　几缕长发落在额前，王耀的样子看起来有些狼狈，眼神却凶狠得如同负伤的野兽。他失去了一只胳膊的知觉，而另一只手也被反制在身后，过度弯折的肘部传来了拉伤的痛感。

　　“下三滥的玩意。”他狠狠咬牙，一字一顿地骂道。

　　“好用就行。”阿尔弗雷德倒是一点也不介意，转动着戒指上的机关，收回了针头。他撇了撇嘴，反倒露出了被误会似的表情，“我是真心实意地想和你谈条件。”

　　“那船货物或者更多的东西，我都可以给你，只要——”

　　王耀只见阿尔弗雷德的脸庞贴近面前，深邃的眉眼中透出深深的情欲，竟让他一时不知所措。下唇传来被啃咬的刺痛，他因吃痛而松开牙关，对方的唇舌乘机挤进口腔。不复先前的温柔，而是急切甚至粗暴的掠夺。

　　一吻结束，王耀抑制不住低喘，血气上涌涨红了脸色。阿尔弗雷德凑过来舔了舔他的唇角，笑着说完刚才的话，“只要你把自己交给我。”

　　他扯下领带，压制着王耀的反抗，把他按倒在沙发上捆绑住双手。

　　“放开！”心中的不安迅速被恐惧替代，王耀出声阻止，才听见自己声音低哑，气势上先输了一筹。

　　“这是第三个条件。也是最后的条件。”阿尔弗雷德俯下身，整理着王耀耳边的碎发。他的语气非常温柔，听起来像是在安抚生气的恋人。

　　阿尔弗雷德揽住王耀的腰，把人抱起来绕过沙发，走到桌案前才放下。但他始终单手辖制着王耀的胳膊。又是一阵玻璃制品摔碎的喧哗声响，桌上的杂物被通通扫到地上，他重新拽过王耀，按倒在光滑的大理石桌面上。

　　王耀瞪视着眼前愈发无礼的美国人，却好像丧失了言语的能力，没再说半个字。汗珠从他的脸颊滑落。肩胛传来坚硬冰冷的触感，后腰被束缚在身后的双手咯得生疼，对他来说，仰躺是个辛苦的姿势。

　　阿尔弗雷德解开王耀上身西装的衣扣，把碍事的西装外套褪到了王耀的手腕上。他打量着王耀身上红色的丝光棉衬衫，突然暂停了下一步的动作。

　　“耀，你穿成这样来和我约会，真地没有期待着什么？”他啧了啧舌，这衬衫像是场子里的MB穿的。不过，这种鲜艳如血的红色，再没人能比眼前的男人穿得更好看。

　　他一开始就是看上了东方人独特的气质。原以为会是很容易到手的猎物，这条道上的人谁不想要他的庇护？没想到最后付出了这么多功夫。

　　“谁想和你约会！”王耀简直不可思议。

　　“……你倒真地不怕我生气。”阿尔弗雷德无奈地笑了笑。他原本只是被王耀的外貌吸引，现在却意识到这人的性格更加有趣。他并不能对这个不识时务的家伙真地发怒，而确实有一腔无法发泄的闷气。

　　这让他想看见王耀哭着向自己求饶。

　　王耀不懂这个疯子又在发什么神经，竟然直接撕开了他的衬衫。胸口的皮肤暴露在空气中时，他打了个寒噤，整具身体因为难以忍受的羞耻感开始不停颤抖。

　　“别紧张，”阿尔弗雷德轻轻抚过王耀有些发红的眼角，在他的额上烙上一吻。“你应该有感觉了吧。”

　　“……什么意思，什么感觉？”

　　“首先是身体发热，然后会感到难以填补的空虚，再然后，你就会把身体的控制权主动交给我。”阿尔弗雷德抬起手，亲吻了食指上的戒指，微笑着解释，“它叫做Moor。多好的名字，一旦踏入再难逃离，是不是很像沼泽地？”

　　“无耻！你说那是肌肉松弛剂！”王耀睁大了眼睛。现在，他恨不得阿尔弗雷德能再靠近一点，让他有机会咬断那家伙的脖子。他听说过Moor，那是一种烈性春药。而让他害怕的是，自己的身体似乎正按照疯子的描述涌起了异样的热度。

　　“骗你的。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，讪讪吐舌。这样活泼的表情让他在此刻看起来更像个普通的美国青年，而不再是手握权柄的恶魔。

　　然而恶魔终归会恢复本来的面目，他从不会压抑自己的欲望。

　　阿尔弗雷德伸手探入王耀的衣襟，很快摸索到软软的乳尖，把它捏揉得红肿挺立。王耀的喘息愈发粗重，极黑的眼瞳中闪烁着淋漓的水光，渐渐露出迷乱的神情。他的身体因为药性变得越来越失控，对方的挑逗更是雪上加霜。在白种人的脸庞靠近时，那无法闭紧的双唇看起来竟像是在主动地应和。　

　　从交缠的唇舌间、从肿胀的胸口前、从每一块高热的皮肤燃气的情欲火焰，在王耀的血管里横冲直撞，几乎要燃尽血液，将四肢百骸全部烧灼成焦炭。他感觉到下身的欲望在鼓胀着。男性的身体无法抗拒着勃起的冲动，却因为修身西裤的束缚而倍受折磨。而双手被绑身后，无从纾解自身的情欲。

　　阿尔弗雷德终于放开了他已经僵硬、几乎不能弯曲的舌头。意识朦胧间，王耀听见皮带被扯掉落在地板上的声音，他感觉对方的手指覆上了自己灼烫的性器，终于给那里带来了一点舒缓的清凉。　　

　　“嗯，别……啊……”王耀听见自己在恶魔的手下发出了甜腻的呻吟。如荡妇般婉转吟哦，却失去力气，再难生出羞耻的情绪。

　　挺立的欲望顶端早已渗出透明的液体。最初对方手指带来的清凉早已无迹可寻，取而代之的因为套弄的技巧盘旋上升的热度，让他更加难以忍耐地扭动着腰肢。灭顶的快感终于到来，如潮水般席卷走全部思维的能力。

　　高潮过后片刻的清明里，他隐约看见小腹上斑驳的痕迹。那是自己的体液，是他被恶魔掌控支配的证据。

　　他已深陷泥沼，再难逃离。

　　“耀，你是在笑吗?是不是很舒服啊。”阿尔弗雷德的手上还沾着王耀刚刚射出的精液。他抚摸着王耀脸颊上的笑涡，白浊的液体随之被涂抹了上去。

　　“嗯，你笑起来真好看。接下来，会更舒服的……”

　　阿尔弗雷德把王耀的双腿驾到自己肩上，修长的手指带着润滑的液体深入最后的禁地。很快，淫靡的水声跟随着进出的节奏响起。

　　起初被异物侵入的不适都可以忍耐，但在某一点被触碰时，一种从未体验过的兴奋感，顺着椎骨急速传至大脑，击溃了所有的防线。王耀发出了一声惊叫。在对方抽出手指后，身体抖得像个筛子。他被巨大的空虚感虏获，颤抖不已的声线已经带上了哭腔。

　　“啊！嗯……唔……进来！我叫你快进来！”

　　几乎在发出邀请的同时，便有灼热的巨物楔入了他的身体。不仅是肉体，仿佛灵魂缺失的某一处也被那火热的温度所填补。他躺在案桌的边沿，每次的上下颠簸都几乎让身体滑落到地上。这让他错觉自己是一艘遭遇风浪的帆船，下一秒就要粉身碎骨……

 

　　“王先生，您终于醒了。琼斯先生嘱咐我带您离开庄园。”

　　王耀再次醒来的时候，依然在这间会客室。地板上的一片狼藉早已被收拾干净，黑色的大理石案桌上重新摆上了烟灰缸和水晶质地的地球仪。那张泼洒了葡萄酒的沙发甚至被替换成了一张橡木床，正是他现在躺着的这张。

　　他环顾四周，竟找不到半点昨晚混乱疯狂的情事所留下的痕迹。

　　不，并不是全无痕迹。那难以启齿的地方传来的不适和手腕上被捆绑的淤痕，提醒着他一切都是真实发生过的。

　　“他去哪了？”

　　“琼斯先生并没有交待他的日程。”面前管家模样的中年男人恭谨地低着头，在回答问题的时候完全没有触碰他的视线，“他让我转告王先生，您的麻烦只要给那些人看到这个，自然就能解决。”

　　根据对方的指示，王耀这才注意到自己手上多出了一枚白金戒指。同样刻着上帝之眼的图案，样式和昨晚阿尔弗雷德手上的戒指很是相像。想起那枚戒指上无耻的机关，他差点脸红了起来。一时竟没意识到，这枚戒指被戴在了他左手的无名指上。

 

　　与此同时，在一辆飞驰过沿海公路的黑色凯迪拉克上，蓝眼睛的美国人抬起左手，轻吻过已被从食指换到无名指上的戒指，嘴角浮出微笑。

　　很快，我们会再见面的。

-Fin-


End file.
